Mark
by KissMyAnthea
Summary: Dante and Nero's demon make a pact without their consent and ends up giving Nero a mating mark. Yaoi. Just stating that , plain and simple.


**Yes, this is a Yaoi story but it never implies smut. I can't write that shit**

 **I posted this on O3 so...yeah**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

Nero shifted slightly in the soft red pillow under his cheek as thin beams of sunlight cut through the not so dark curtains in Dante's turned his head away from the window expecting to hide his face in a certain half devil's chest. Nero frowned finding the right side empty. Sitting up he deiced it was time to get up. His feet met the cold hardwood floors sending a bit of a jolt throughout his body, reminding him he was only wearing Dante's shirt and his pants long gone in the further of Dante's room. For a man who was thirty-five, you'd think he'd learn to keep his room clean, especially if he brought a lot of one night stands. The teen slightly growled at the thought of random women being with the elder. That was a big no in his book. What was with him? Nero couldn't understand why he was getting all possessive over the son of Sparda when he was clearly in love with Kyrie. 'Right?' Nero questioned to himself. He shook his head, he's probably going through some freaky demon shit. It would be better to just to ask the Dante since he was far more knowledgeable about these type of things.

For a moment the thought about finding his jeans in the ocean of red and black, but his stomach demand he goes and gets nourishment. Downstairs the older hunter sat in his chair with his arms behind his head feeling- dare he says; satisfied. It was a rare occurrence for him but a tiny little voice in his head told him his satisfaction would only last for a day at most. Once Nero left back to Fortuna, he'd suffer the vicious craving again and he hated it. Dante frowned moving his position to his arms atop the desk crossed slightly over his chest. That's how the teen found him.

Nero walked by still wearing Dante's shirt with some dark black jeans that looked way to big around his smaller frame. The elder smiled slightly seeing him like that- this is where the nickname 'Kid' stuck, because of shit like this. The shirts collar could slip off the kids shoulder making Dante's grin widen. Nero glanced at him funny as he opened a beer with his demon talons making the aluminum cap pop up and hit the ceiling then the floor.

"Quit looking at me like that," Nero growled.

"Can't, you look adorable wearin' my clothes." The elder mused.

Instantly Nero was red hearing the words 'you' and 'adorable' in the same sentence. That was worst then getting called 'Kid'.

"I. Do. Not!" Nero tried to argue back to defend his honor.

"Mm sure Kid," Dante leaned back in his chair, arms still crossed. There was noting the younger could do to avoid the girlish compliments because even Kyrie called him cute from time to time.

Nero leaned the bottle to his lips to sip some of the beer before speaking. "Hey Oldman, you don't mind taken me to the ferry?"

"You still wanna go back to religious ass, Fortuna?" Dante questioned.

"I live there and got someone waiting for me," Nero answered.

"Yet, you are here." He muttered to himself making Nero glare at him.

"You know damn why I come here! You made this deal with me!"

Dante scoffed. "Correction, My demon made a deal with your demon. There is no me and you in this kid. We didn't make any deal."

"Out of all the demons, mine picked yours and now I have to come here once a week to sedate my overly sexually active demon side with yours." Nero momentarily could hear his demon yell the most vulgar things for insulting its mate.

"I told you, that you could stay here, but no." Dante slurred 'no' like some twelve-year-old rubbing that he was right all along. How childish of him.

"I'm with Kyrie!" Nero started. Eventually, he'd stop talking or bitching- as Dante would put it.

Pretending to pay attention Dante began to scan Nero's body. He was so, small compared to him. It was like Nero was his own personal doll he could take anywhere he wanted and do what every he wanted to it. He smiled slightly to himself, knowing if he smiled at Nero he'd get punched with the bringer. Nero continued to blab until he realized Dante stopped paying attention. Huffing he threw his half empty glass bottle at his head; smirking in satisfaction when the bottle shattered upon impact. It covered Dante in a sweet yet bitter aroma from the mixture of malted barley and hops. Nero didn't realize his mistake until Dante hand's grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt to throw him across the room nearly missing hitting the stairs.

"Owe!" Nero shouted at him while Dante proceeded to pick up the black couch to throw it at him. After the couch was the desk. Clearly, Dante was not a happy camper.

The onslaught tossing of furniture stopped once the teen made it up the stairs to hide in the elders room. He had precisely two minutes to hide from the elder. Under the bed would be too obvious, closet? Nope. Not an option but the mountain of clothes might work. The teen jumped into the mountain being swallowed leaving no evidence that he was even there. Dante was a rat, he never cleaned up after himself which is why the mountain of close was all dirty. The things Nero will do not to die by that asshole's hand. He heard the door meet the floor meaning Dante would not stop until he found the little Fortuna brat. The sound of the half devil's footsteps was enough to make Nero regret throwing the beer bottle. The teen never regretted doing anything yet this right here was enough to break that habit. Dante's demonic senses could smell Nero in the room due to his dirty laundry, masking the teen's scent. He remembers- surprised he can even remember in this enraged state, that he could find the kid just by triggering. Nero's arm always flashed a bright white when he entered his full demonic state. Effortlessly Dante triggered. Skin replaced with tough red hide along with deadly red eyes and large black wings. It was enough to send the kid's demonic limb glowing white rather than it's normal cobalt.

"I found you," Dante spoke with a vicious smirk on his demonic face.

His left hand snatched up the kid with up. If Dante got a dollar for every time he did this to someone the elder would be rich, he doses this a lot to Nero as a matter of a fact. Nero squirmed a bit, eventually, he slid out of the large shirt onto the beat up hardwood floor. He hissed as pain ran through his body. For a moment Dante paused. Something peaked from the side of the kids back, his right shoulder to be exact. It was red with the shape of a gem and the words 'marked by the son of Sparda' in demon script written on the inner section of the gem shape. Dante began to laugh loudly. Since the man was still triggered, his laugh was distorted and sounded really creepy. Nero for a second didn't understand what was going on until the man de-triggered and composed himself long enough to make sense. At least he wasn't angry anymore.

"Whats so funny?" Nero asked.

"Now you defiantly can't go back to Fortuna with that!" He barked falling to the floor in laughter.

"With what?!"

"You've been marked!" Dante says.

"What?! By who?!"

"Who da ya think!?"

Nero's pretty blue eyes widen in pure horror. This was not happening! It was all just a bad dream. Nero just needed to pinch himself and he'd wake up. His talons pinched his human skin but it just hurt. 'I can't go back with this!' Nero panicked. There has to be a way to get rid of it right? Oh, spare let there be something! Who knows what Kyrie will think. In Fortuna, they know all about mating between demons since Sparda did leave a mating mark on Eva, Dante had later confirmed this little fact. Point being, Kyrie might react negatively to this; so going back wasn't an option.

"How do I get rid of it?" Nero asked the devil.

Dante haltered laughing just enough to answer the teens question. "You can't unless on of us died. Those marks are permeant and for life."

"So old man, any interest in dying?" Nero asked, already knowing the answer to be no.

"Not anytime soon."

Nero sighed as he stood up, pulling Dante's jeans on his hips. He had to make a choice and frankly his plan consisted of hiding in a ditch.

"Dante-" Nero began before sighing, trying to think of some sort of game plan. First, he needed to let Kyrie know that he'd be staying with Dante longer. Second, he needed a lie to back up his reason. Nero pressed his lips together, thinking deeply.

The double doors downstairs slammed open with a certain human hunter's voice calling Dante's name. Perfect, Lady was here; Nero was in Dante's with no shirt on and jeans that didn't hang on to his lithe frame. Scrambling to the floor Nero lifted up the overly large shirt to drag it over his head as Lady stepped into Dante's room unannounced, making the teen jump slightly. The woman eyed them before shrugging. Lady always came in with some type of bitchy attitude but it couldn't be helped. The human hunter was best friends with Dante- in Nero's eyes, she was always here when it came to Dante's personal issues or other things- mainly haggling Dante for money.

"What happened here? It looks like a Dante got pissed again." Lady said looking around in Dante's room. The said hunter simply rubbed his neck. "Idiot." The woman mumbled.

"What's up Lady?" Dante asked before she could.

"I have a job for you… What happened downstairs?" Lady asked unsure of the situation.

"The kid pissed me off, so I threw shit around. Leave me the job details on the dresser. I'll get to it, eventually." Dante said casually.

Lady stayed quiet for a moment before taking off.

"We can deal with this later Kid," Dante said making his way downstairs with the sticky note in hand.

Dante took the job by himself, figuring that Nero needed time to understand what he's gotten himself into. Being mated wasn't really as bad as he made it seem; having the mark meant no other lower class demons would harm him. If a stronger one came around, Dante would always be there to protect him. The only shitty part of being mated was that Dante felt every emotion Nero felt right at the confusion, regret and all around feeling like the shittest person alive, all of that Dante felt as he slashed down another scarecrow with Rebellion. The purpose of it was to assure their mate was staying loyal to one another. If the promise to one another was broken they had the right to kill their mate, however, Nero didn't need to know that.

Picking off the last of the stragglers- why couldn't Lady do this job herself, the half demon placed the demon possessed blade on his back to make his way back to the shop. Nero was wondering if Dante was feeling the same way or if the elder just didn't give a shit. The second thought was a high possibility. Dante was a one-night stand type of guy, but once Nero started hanging around much of that changed. His demon was no longer bothering him to go pick up some random chick to be satisfied for only a moment to be ready to go again a second time. A human couldn't handle him nearly the same as Nero. The kid had a higher pain tolerance, which in Dante's eyes made Nero more fun. Smirking Dante passed by a chocolate store. Didn't the kid like chocolate? A dangerous idea came to his mind as he paused to enter the store. Oh, he intended to make the kid stay with him and never go back to that boring human girl back in religious Fortuna. That was no place for a half devil and Dante was determined to make Nero see that.

Nero shifted slightly in the soft red pillow under his cheek as thin beams of sunlight cut through the not so dark curtains in Dante's turned his head away from the window expecting to hide his face in a certain half devil's chest. Nero frowned finding the right side empty. Sitting up he deiced it was time to get up. His feet met the cold hardwood floors sending a bit of a jolt throughout his body, reminding him he was only wearing Dante's shirt and his pants long gone in the further of Dante's room. For a man who was thirty-five, you'd think he'd learn to keep his room clean, especially if he brought a lot of one night stands. The teen slightly growled at the thought of random women being with the elder. That was a big no in his book. What was with him? Nero couldn't understand why he was getting all possessive over the son of Sparda when he was clearly in love with Kyrie. 'Right?' Nero questioned to himself. He shook his head, he's probably going through some freaky demon shit. It would be better to just to ask the Dante since he was far more knowledgeable about these type of things.

For a moment the thought about finding his jeans in the ocean of red and black, but his stomach demand he goes and gets nourishment. Downstairs the older hunter sat in his chair with his arms behind his head feeling- dare he says; satisfied. It was a rare occurrence for him but a tiny little voice in his head told him his satisfaction would only last for a day at most. Once Nero left back to Fortuna, he'd suffer the vicious craving again and he hated it. Dante frowned moving his position to his arms atop the desk crossed slightly over his chest. That's how the teen found him.

Nero walked by still wearing Dante's shirt with some dark black jeans that looked way to big around his smaller frame. The elder smiled slightly seeing him like that- this is where the nickname 'Kid' stuck, because of shit like this. The shirts collar could slip off the kids shoulder making Dante's grin widen. Nero glanced at him funny as he opened a beer with his demon talons making the aluminum cap pop up and hit the ceiling then the floor.

"Quit looking at me like that," Nero growled.

"Can't, you look adorable wearin' my clothes." The elder mused.

Instantly Nero was red hearing the words 'you' and 'adorable' in the same sentence. That was worst then getting called 'Kid'.

"I. Do. Not!" Nero tried to argue back to defend his honor.

"Mm sure Kid," Dante leaned back in his chair, arms still crossed. There was noting the younger could do to avoid the girlish compliments because even Kyrie called him cute from time to time.

Nero leaned the bottle to his lips to sip some of the beer before speaking. "Hey Oldman, you don't mind taken me to the ferry?"

"You still wanna go back to religious ass, Fortuna?" Dante questioned.

"I live there and got someone waiting for me," Nero answered.

"Yet, you are here." He muttered to himself making Nero glare at him.

"You know damn why I come here! You made this deal with me!"

Dante scoffed. "Correction, My demon made a deal with your demon. There is no me and you in this kid. We didn't make any deal."

"Out of all the demons, mine picked yours and now I have to come here once a week to sedate my overly sexually active demon side with yours." Nero momentarily could hear his demon yell the most vulgar things for insulting its mate.

"I told you, that you could stay here, but no." Dante slurred 'no' like some twelve-year-old rubbing that he was right all along. How childish of him.

"I'm with Kyrie!" Nero started. Eventually, he'd stop talking or bitching- as Dante would put it.

Pretending to pay attention Dante began to scan Nero's body. He was so, small compared to him. It was like Nero was his own personal doll he could take anywhere he wanted and do what every he wanted to it. He smiled slightly to himself, knowing if he smiled at Nero he'd get punched with the bringer. Nero continued to blab until he realized Dante stopped paying attention. Huffing he threw his half empty glass bottle at his head; smirking in satisfaction when the bottle shattered upon impact. It covered Dante in a sweet yet bitter aroma from the mixture of malted barley and hops. Nero didn't realize his mistake until Dante hand's grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt to throw him across the room nearly missing hitting the stairs.

"Owe!" Nero shouted at him while Dante proceeded to pick up the black couch to throw it at him. After the couch was the desk. Clearly, Dante was not a happy camper.

The onslaught tossing of furniture stopped once the teen made it up the stairs to hide in the elders room. He had precisely two minutes to hide from the elder. Under the bed would be too obvious, closet? Nope. Not an option but the mountain of clothes might work. The teen jumped into the mountain being swallowed leaving no evidence that he was even there. Dante was a rat, he never cleaned up after himself which is why the mountain of close was all dirty. The things Nero will do not to die by that asshole's hand. He heard the door meet the floor meaning Dante would not stop until he found the little Fortuna brat. The sound of the half devil's footsteps was enough to make Nero regret throwing the beer bottle. The teen never regretted doing anything yet this right here was enough to break that habit. Dante's demonic senses could smell Nero in the room due to his dirty laundry, masking the teen's scent. He remembers- surprised he can even remember in this enraged state, that he could find the kid just by triggering. Nero's arm always flashed a bright white when he entered his full demonic state. Effortlessly Dante triggered. Skin replaced with tough red hide along with deadly red eyes and large black wings. It was enough to send the kid's demonic limb glowing white rather than it's normal cobalt.

"I found you," Dante spoke with a vicious smirk on his demonic face.

His left hand snatched up the kid with up. If Dante got a dollar for every time he did this to someone the elder would be rich, he doses this a lot to Nero as a matter of a fact. Nero squirmed a bit, eventually, he slid out of the large shirt onto the beat up hardwood floor. He hissed as pain ran through his body. For a moment Dante paused. Something peaked from the side of the kids back, his right shoulder to be exact. It was red with the shape of a gem and the words 'marked by the son of Sparda' in demon script written on the inner section of the gem shape. Dante began to laugh loudly. Since the man was still triggered, his laugh was distorted and sounded really creepy. Nero for a second didn't understand what was going on until the man de-triggered and composed himself long enough to make sense. At least he wasn't angry anymore.

"Whats so funny?" Nero asked.

"Now you defiantly can't go back to Fortuna with that!" He barked falling to the floor in laughter.

"With what?!"

"You've been marked!" Dante says trying to hold his shit together before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What?! By who?!" Nero says absolutely terrified.

"Who da ya think!?"

Nero's pretty blue eyes widen in pure horror. This was not happening! It was all just a bad dream. Nero just needed to pinch himself and he'd wake up. His talons pinched his human skin but it just hurt. 'I can't go back with this!' Nero panicked. There has to be a way to get rid of it right? Oh, spare let there be something! Who knows what Kyrie will think. In Fortuna, they know all about mating between demons since Sparda did leave a mating mark on Eva, Dante had later confirmed this little fact. Point being, Kyrie might react negatively to this; so going back wasn't an option.

"How do I get rid of it?" Nero asked the devil.

Dante haltered laughing just enough to answer the teen's question. "You can't unless on of us died. Those marks are permeant and for life."

"So old man, any interest in dying?" Nero asked, already knowing the answer to be no.

"Not anytime soon."

Nero sighed as he stood up, pulling Dante's jeans on his hips. He had to make a choice and frankly his plan consisted of hiding in a ditch.

"Dante-" Nero began before sighing, trying to think of some sort of game plan. First, he needed to let Kyrie know that he'd be staying with Dante longer. Second, he needed a lie to back up his reason. Nero pressed his lips together, thinking deeply.

The double doors downstairs slammed open with a certain human hunter's voice calling Dante's name. Perfect, Lady was here; Nero was in Dante's with no shirt on and jeans that didn't hang on to his lithe frame. Scrambling to the floor Nero lifted up the overly large shirt to drag it over his head as Lady stepped into Dante's room unannounced, making the teen jump slightly. The woman eyed them before shrugging. Lady always came in with some type of bitchy attitude but it couldn't be helped. The human hunter was best friends with Dante- in Nero's eyes, she was always here when it came to Dante's personal issues or other things- mainly haggling Dante for money.

"What happened here? It looks like a Dante got pissed again." Lady said looking around in Dante's room. The said hunter simply rubbed his neck. "Idiot." The woman mumbled.

"What's up Lady?" Dante asked before she could.

"I have a job for you," Lady asked unsure of the situation.

"The kid pissed me off, so I threw shit around. Leave me the job details on the dresser. I'll get to it, eventually." Dante said casually.

Lady stayed quiet for a moment before taking off.

"We can deal with this later Kid," Dante said making his way downstairs with the sticky note in hand.

Dante took the job by himself, figuring that Nero needed time to understand what he's gotten himself into. Being mated wasn't really as bad as he made it seem; having the mark meant no other lower class demons would harm him. If a stronger one came around, Dante would always be there to protect him. The only shitty part of being mated was that Dante felt every emotion Nero felt right at the confusion, regret and all around feeling like the shittest person alive, all of that Dante felt as he slashed down another scarecrow with Rebellion. The purpose of it was to assure their mate was staying loyal to one another. If the promise to one another was broken they had the right to kill their mate, however, Nero didn't need to know that.

Picking off the last of the stragglers- why couldn't Lady do this job herself, the half demon placed the demon possessed blade on his back to make his way back to the shop. Nero was wondering if Dante was feeling the same way or if the elder just didn't give a shit. The second thought was a high possibility. Dante was a one-night stand type of guy, but once Nero started hanging around much of that changed. His demon was no longer bothering him to go pick up some random chick to be satisfied for only a moment to be ready to go again a second time. A human couldn't handle him nearly the same as Nero. The kid had a higher pain tolerance, which in Dante's eyes made Nero more fun. Smirking Dante passed by a chocolate store. Didn't the kid like chocolate? A dangerous idea came to his mind as he paused to enter the store. Oh, he intended to make the kid stay with him and never go back to that boring human girl back in religious Fortuna. That was no place for a half devil and Dante was determined to make Nero see that.

Dante walked into the shop holding a bag of chocolate covered strawberries with some caramel filled chocolate squares. The elder separated the two on the desk before calling the youth down stairs. Nero at first glared at the elder rather irritated- he was taking a nap when Dante's loud ass called him down stairs. Nero was still sporting the elder's clothes, still unable to find his own in the mixture in the red lagoon upstairs. His eyes showed sight of exhaustion with a slight red ring around his pale blue eyes making Dante's demon swoon over his own mate. Dante on the other hand, was finding every reason not to call Nero 'cute' or 'adorable' because the moment he said that – it would be the second time today the elder would flaunt girlish compliments at the teen, Nero would be out the door crawling back to that mundane bitch faster than he can draw Rebellion.

"You better have a damn fuckin' good reason why you woke me up," Nero sneered.

"I actually do kid," Dante, says handing Nero one of the caramel squares.

Nero's eyes opened up in happiness as he shoved the square in his mouth. He licked his lips afterward making Dante smile. In his head, his devil was pleased that his mate's host was slowly exploring the idea of staying with Dante. A deep blush spread across Nero's cheeks as he realized that Dante was checking him in an indirect way. Dante has always had that skill, it would not be the first time Nero has seen him use it, but that always was from an outside perspective. This time, he was in the line of fire and he was the target for the night. In his head, his demon purred for its mate's attention. That alone scared him; it became full-blown phobia as he walked towards Dante against his will. He could feel Dante's lips inches away from his pale neck. His light puffs of air made Nero shiver. He already knew in what direction this was headed as he felt his knees turn to jelly, bending slightly as they gave out. Nero made a little whimper as Dante broke through the skin on his neck. Finding the power to overthrow his own demon's actions, the younger pushed Dante away only a few inches.

"I am not giving into that damn demon. It is going to have to wait," Nero said stubbornly, walking up the stairs with the caramel squares in hand. He paused to look at the elder for a moment to see what his reaction was. Dante was wearing the 'kicked puppy' look making Nero feel like an asshole. Quietly he walked back to place a shy kiss on the elder's cheek.

"You need to shave," Nero says walking back up the stairs.

When Nero was out of sight, Dante sat down behind his desk. Well, that is a start, right? Nero did not react negatively to the bite and other touches. Hell, he actually kissed the elder out of free will so that meant Nero did have some type of feelings for Dante right? The hunter was not sure, but he would continue to woo the youth until he decides- on his own, that he wanted to be with Dante. He shifted stiffly as the extra appendage between his legs was in a lot of pain.

"Ah, damn kid," Dante says grabbing a gun magazine to distract himself.

* * *

The phone would not stop ringing. From dawn until 11 p.m. at night, it continued to annoy the hell out of the four hunters hanging around the main floor of the run down shop. Lady did not even want to pick it up. Trish finally gave in and picked up the old phone placing it near her ear. To her surprise, it was not a job. When she dropped a halfhearted 'Devil may cry' the soft voice of a woman answered back asking for the youngest hunter. Trish glanced at Nero than to Dante. The blonde-haired woman was not sure if she should tell Nero that Kyrie was calling; she already knew that Dante hated the Fortuna girl simply because she was the one that currently held Nero's attention. Her hand placed the phone on the desk, leaving it for the partial devil to pick up.

"It's for you Nero," Trish says.

Nero gets up from the old sofa, sauntering over to the phone slowly. He did not think that he could ever be so exhausted. He leaned on the desk with his back to Dante as the phone touched his ear. Kyrie's soft voice was like music to his ears, he missed her very much and thought about telling her what was going on. Kyrie was not someone to be possessive of him; she was actually indifferent on the idea because back at the church she had to play numerous roles in which she was someone else's lover. Nero did get a little possessive, but even then, he knew it was fake. He continued the conversation, trying to avoid saying Kyrie's name aloud, knowing that Dante would respond negatively to the teen scratched the back of his head with his human hand to relax because he could feel Dante undress him with his perverted eyes. Nero tossed the phone on the receiver when Kyrie hung up.

"I'm going to head out boys," Lady said picking up Kalina ann, feeling how Dante wanted to pounce on Nero already.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys later." Trish said afterward making her way to the door.

When the girls were gone Dante pulled Nero into his lap and began his interrogation. Dante knew Nero was talking to Kyrie just by the way he was saying everything. Had it been someone else Nero would have flaunted out the vilest of words. The teen shifted oddly, trying to get out of the elders grip.

"Who were you talking too?" Dante asked in a calm voice.

"Dante let me go!" Nero flailed around. Dante's grip around his waist tightened.

"Who were you talking to Nero," Dante asked again with aggression behind his words.

"Why does it matter?" Nero asked.

"Because it just doses kid, now tell me."

Nero sighed, knowing that he was not getting out of this until he told him. "It was Kyrie."

"What did she want?" Dante asked.

"She just asked why I was still here," Nero answered.

Dante loosened his grip on the teen. He rested his chin on the teen's clothed back. They stayed like that until the older man decided to go to his room to sleep. Nero followed because that is where he slept as well. After Dante crawled into his large bed, Nero inched closer to rest his head on the man's shoulder.

* * *

The sun rose and the strangest thing happened; Dante was fully awake sitting in the makeshift kitchen, drinking coffee out of a chipped red mug in his underwear. This was the first time the man has ever woken up before noon. Usually, he rose around noon, noon thirty even but never at seven in the morning. No calls ever came in this early. Taking advantage of the fact that his beautiful teen mate rose at nine, Dante slipped out- fully dressed, to Freddie's to bring breakfast for himself and Nero. The teen opened his eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. He frowned rolling over to get out of bed. Lazily he snatched a pair of his jeans- he finally found them, to slide them on before going downstairs to drink his usually black sludge. Instead of smelling the usual Dante musk, he was smelling bacon. Nero hopped over the stairs thinking Dante was trying to cook again but stayed quite seeing that there was a styrofoam box filled with bacon pancakes and eggs. Dante was really trying to be a good mate to Nero, but the younger-focused on forcing himself to love Kyrie even though his inner devil was won over by Dante's.

"I thought you were trying to cook again," Nero said with a bit of a smile.

"Nah, I learned my lesson that last time." Dante picked up a piece of the pancake before popping it into his mouth. "Are you going to stare or eat kid? Cause later I'm ordering pizza again."

The two ate in silence enjoying one another's company. Dante didn't get too many clients walking into the shop, but when they did it was because they wanted an escort. A tall woman with beach blonde hair and deep brown eyes walked in. Dante threw his coat at Nero since the kid was shirtless- and Dante did not want anyone checking out his mate like that.

"Did I come too early?" The woman said with a slight Australian accent.

"Nah, What can I do for you?" Dante asked standing up.

"You do hunt demon right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's why the shop's called 'Devil May Cry'."

" I need you to hunt down this man and kill him." She said handing Dante a picture.

The elder looked at it seeing the picture be of a human man with black hair and green eyes. Dante doesn't kill human unless they surrendered their humanity, which was the rule he and Lady made years ago when they were working together. Since then it has stuck.  
"I don't kill humans babe," Dante said handing the picture back to her.  
"He is not human." She then handed Dante another photo.

This one was an ugly beast with six eyes and dark mucky looking skin. Okay, now Dante was interested. The woman looked like she was loaded by the way she was dressed. They continued to walk until Dante accepted the job the woman offered. Their payment was arranged. She would give him half now then the rest when the demon was killed. Once the woman left Dante waved the money in a fan-like motion.

"Looks like I can order pizza right now." Nero cringed at the elders statement.

* * *

 **I'll update when I can. I don't really have time to write anymore**


End file.
